Cap-container configurations which are tamper proof are increasingly important for modern society. This is particularly the case where the container is to contain medical samples or medical products.
This invention relates to a tamper evident cap and container, particularly for sample and specimen collections for medical purposes.
Different kinds of cap-container combinations are known. Unfortunately most of these do not provide easy use to the medical laboratory technicians or patients. Moreso, they are also generally relatively complex to manufacture. Evidence of tampering can often be disguised in many of the known cap-container configurations.
There is a need to provide a tamper evident cap-container which minimizes drawbacks in such known configurations.